


Save the Last Dance [Brian's Fifty Shades: Supplemental]

by Whtevrhpnd2mary



Series: Brian's Fifty Shades [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/pseuds/Whtevrhpnd2mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening had begun more than four hours ago at a little restaurant, where a number of the Grump office staff and friends had gathered for a casual get-together/meeting. When they had broken off, Arin, Suzy and a few others heading home for varying reasons, Ross and Barry had suggested the rest of them go to a little place up the street for a few drinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance [Brian's Fifty Shades: Supplemental]

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be written after I completed "BFS:Book Two", but the entire story suddenly came to me in a single evening block, so it gets released first. Probably can fit anywhere in the series after "Book One" anyway. Thanks to everyone who has liked or commented on my previous story. More feedback = more writing!

Brian scribbled a few more notes down on the pad in front of him, smiling to himself as Dan laughed off to his right.

"How many times do you really think I could kill Barry in a single video? I'm thinking at least a dozen." Brian tapped his pen thoughtfully against the back of his hand. A random thought popped into his mind suddenly, and he looked over at his friend and musical partner with a wicked grin. "The hunt for the wild Barricorn."

Dan snorted, trying to suppress his giggling fit.

"If you ever kill something that pure, all the magic and dreams in the world would die, Brian," Dan managed. He met Brian's eyes and the both of them started laughing all over again, lost in the ridiculousness of the image. After a minute, when they had both calmed down, Dan let out a jaw cracking yawn, stretching his arms over his head.

"Speaking of the Barricorn, I'm gonna go find out what happened to him. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty beat." Dan slid his chair back, standing and stretching his legs. Brian glanced up and nodded before returning to the notepad, once more focused on writing down song notes. Dan turned and moved off toward the bar, leaving Brian alone at the large table.

The evening had begun more than four hours ago at a little restaurant, where a number of the Grump office staff and friends had gathered for a casual get-together/meeting. When they had broken off, Arin, Suzy and a few others heading home for varying reasons, Ross and Barry had suggested the rest of them go to a little place up the street for a few drinks. Brian had picked up Dan and Barry in his car, and so agreed for the chance for he and Danny to work on a few new song ideas.

Now it was getting pretty late, and Ross and Barry had vanished some time ago. Holly had remained at the table for awhile, offering up suggestions and getting Dan started on his giggling fit before getting up to look for Ross, claiming he probably was already in some trouble by that point. It was not an unreasonable assumption.

As Brian finished up his work, closing the notepad and reaching down to tuck it away in his bag under the chair, he heard a loud voice pierce through the white noise that droned in the background of the half-full pub.

"Daddy!"

Brian had barely looked up when Ross rushed over, quickly sliding himself onto Brian's lap. The older man glanced up at the frustrated face of Holly approaching the table before insinuating his hands between himself and Ross.

"For fuck's sake Ross!" Brian's tone was annoyed, and he shoved Ross over to the next chair. Ross dipped his head and batted his eyelashes, expression hurt.

"You don't love me in public," Ross lamented, pouting for maximum effect. Brian sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. When he looked back up again, he saw Holly had sat down on the other side of Ross, but her eyes were peering over his shoulder. Brian swung around.

"Looks like we're all back in one piece," Dan said as he walked up, Barry next to him. The look on Barry's face was crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Holly, I didn't mean for it to go that far," he apologized for what Brian guessed was at least the third or fourth time, based on his tone. Holly answered with a weak smile.

"It's all right Barry, I know," she answered reassuringly, if a bit tiredly. She turned her attention back to Brian, whose own face revealed he was expecting some sort of bad news. "Brian, I really hate to ask you this, but Ross got a little carried away with some kind of drinking game they were playing up at the bar, and I've still got to meet up with a couple of people to finalize a project before I go home, and I'm not really sure that Ross-" Her words were spilling out relatively fast, but Brian lifted a hand to stop her.

"You want me to take him home?" he asked simply, foregoing anymore unnecessary explanation. Ross was gazing at him, a devilish smirk on his lips and his eyes alight. Brian returned the look with an intense glare, enough to tell Ross to behave.

"It's not too much trouble, is it?" Holly asked, already knowing that it likely was more trouble than it was worth. Brian just shook his head.

"No trouble at all Holly," he answered before breathing out a little laugh. "I'll make sure he gets washed up and tucked in," he added in a playful tone. Holly stood, coming around and pulling Brian into a hug as he slowly got up himself.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek. She pulled away and turned to Ross, looking down as he gazed up at her with slightly hazy eyes. "And you, just...be good, okay?"

Ross nodded dutifully, reaching up to meet Holly in a light kiss. "Aren't I always?" he remarked slyly. When she pulled back, she was shaking her head slowly, rolling her eyes. Ross just smiled even wider. "See you later, babe," he called as she made her goodbyes and left.  
__________________________________________________

An hour later, after having dropped off Barry and Dan at their place, Brian was unlocking Ross' door, pulling the younger man in by an arm and sitting him down in the nearest chair while he grabbed his bag from the car. After he'd closed the door behind him, Brian turned to see Ross, who had stood up and was now only a foot or so away. His blue eyes sparkled and he smiled lopsidedly.

"So, Daddy," Ross began in a sultry voice, "are you going to stick around for awhile? I've been missing you." Ross laid a finger against Brian's chest, running it up and down along the fabric of his t-shirt and leaning in closer.

Brian was tempted, so very tempted. He and Ross had barely seen each other at work in the past two weeks, never mind outside of the office, they'd both been so busy, and he was starting to feel the loss of Ross' company. But they both had more to do tomorrow, or later today, Brian corrected himself, and Ross needed to sleep if he wanted to have any hope of productivity during the day ahead.

He decided to respond in a way he knew would get a positive reaction from Ross, even in his current, fairly inebriated state. Brian grabbed Ross' wrist in a firm grasp, stopping the teasing touch that had begun to wander toward his stomach.

"You've been a naughty boy tonight, I don't really think you deserve any kind of reward," Brian stated firmly. His eyes softened a bit at the disappointment that crossed his friend's features. "You need a shower and sleep, Ross, in that order." Brian cupped Ross' face with his other hand. "Don't worry, I'll hang around for a little bit, make sure you get that far without incident." He smiled warmly, leaning forward and giving Ross a slow, tender kiss.

When they parted, Ross lit up with a dopey smile, and he allowed himself to be lead off toward the bathroom.  
__________________________________________________

Brian's fingers clicked swiftly against the keyboard of his laptop as he copied down some of the notes from his earlier brainstorming session with Dan. Once he had got Ross undressed and into the shower with enough confidence that he wasn't worried the other man might somehow injure himself, Brian had grabbed clean clothes and a towel and set them aside before returning to the living room to get a little work done before he left.

A sound alerted him, and a moment later Ross emerged from the bathroom in a shirt and shorts, hair damp and messy. He peered around until he caught Brian's gaze, and he carefully made his way toward the couch, swaying slightly. Brian stood up to meet him, grabbing one of Ross' arms to steady him as he came to a stop alongside the coffee table.

"I'm all done," Ross proclaimed proudly, indicating his appearance with a flourish of his hands. "What's next?" he asked eagerly. Brian steeled himself, anticipating another battle.

"Bed," he answered, "for _you_ ," he added quickly when he saw Ross begin to smirk.

"Aww, _Daddy_ ," Ross whined, frowning. When Brian's expression remained unchanged, Ross turned away for a moment, a wistful sadness coming over him. He sighed heavily, posture becoming defeated.

Brian wavered there, his hand still lightly gripping Ross' arm, as he tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. Before he could bring himself to react, Ross turned his now sorrowful eyes back, fixing the older man in his gaze.

"Please Brian," Ross said in a soft, vulnerable voice, "stay with me for just a little longer."

Brian closed his eyes and dropped his head, releasing a long breath out his nose. Ross was far too good at this, and Brian was beginning to wonder why he even tried sometimes. He lifted his head, grey eyes meeting blue, and his mind was made up. He reached down to his laptop, releasing Ross' arm and tapping a few keys to bring up his music library.

"All right," he acquiesced, "a few minutes, as long as you promise to be good for a few days at least." Brian felt a wave of contentment as he watched Ross' face light up again, as if all hurt was forgotten, and knew he'd made the right choice. He leaned back down, tapping one more key. A song started up, an old tune by The Drifters, and Brian straightened, pulling Ross a little closer, situating the younger man's arm on his shoulder as he placed his own hand on Ross' waist.

"Dance with me," Brian whispered close to Ross' ear. Ross peered at him a little curiously, but nodded, allowing Brian to lead him in a few cursory steps. Brian held Ross solidly, supporting his slightly tipsy form as they swayed along the open areas of the living room. He felt Ross slowly melt into the embrace, sighing peacefully, resting his head against Brian's shoulder. Their world narrowed down to this moment, a single place and time where there was nothing but them and the music to guide them. Brian closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the soft hair of Ross' head, enjoying this perfect moment while he had it.

_So don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be...So darlin', save the last dance for me..._

As the music ended, Brian pulled back a bit, the movement stirring Ross as well. Their eyes met for several seconds before Brian closed the distance again, Ross taking in a sharp breath as their lips came together in a deep, searing kiss.

Ross brought his arms up, hands clenching Brian's shirt as Brian's hands massaged the muscles along Ross' waist just beneath his own shirt. Ross moaned as the kiss deepened, tongues dueling leisurely for a time. Finally they broke apart to breathe. Brian fixed Ross with a fond look.

"So, are you going to go to bed now like a good boy?" Brian asked, voice husky and slightly breathless. Ross nodded, stealing one more kiss before allowing Brian to lead him to the bedroom, his exhaustion clear in his unwillingness to argue further.

It was only a few minutes after he settled in under the covers before Ross was asleep, the mix of alcohol and the late hour taking its toll. Brian brushed a few of the sandy strands of hair out of the pale face and admired his younger friend's peaceful features for a long minute before leaving the room and quietly closing the door. He turned off his laptop and slid it into his bag, pulling out his phone. Brian quickly tapped in a message to Holly to let her know Ross was in bed and he was locking up and heading home.

As Brian set his bag on the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the message there, from Holly.

_Thank you for taking such good care of him...Daddy. ;) xx_

Brian smiled to himself as he put his phone away and started the car, driving off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW- if you want the full effect, you should have a listen to the song, _Save the Last Dance For Me_ by The Drifters. Trust me, it adds to it.


End file.
